In circuit design, power distribution network (PDN) is one of the consideration factors. In the current situation, digital design process mainly includes 3 analysis models, namely, the complete PDN model (longer analysis time but higher accuracy), the high-end grain PDN model (shorter analysis time but lower accuracy) and the synthetic model (a synthesis of the above two models).
Currently, the technology and apparatus for modeling the PDN model of the heterogeneous circuit (for example, the integration of digital circuit and non-digital circuit, such as analog circuit, memory, and so on) are still not available. Therefore, it is not easy to integrate a non-digital circuit in digital design process or integrate circuits which are in different manufacturing processes.
If the PDN model of the heterogeneous circuit is generated before the synthetic analysis of voltage drop in the heterogeneous system, intellectual property information and confidential information will not be divulged, and the PDN model of the heterogeneous circuit is simulated to benefit the voltage drop analysis.